


Piggyback Ride

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [87]
Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Richie asks you to be part of his music video.
Relationships: Richie Sambora/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 2





	Piggyback Ride

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to be part of my new music video," Richie says, handing you a drink.

You look at Richie, trying to hold back a grin. "Only if you give me a piggyback ride!"

"That's fine with me." He shrugs, turning around as you put your glass down and stand up on the sun bed. You climb on his back, wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his torso. He holds your thighs to make sure you wouldn't fall before rushing around the garden, both of you giggling.

When he finally puts you down, you're doubling up with laughter. Actually, you didn't expect him to take your 'terms of payment' so seriously. "You're such a nerd! But you're  _ my _ nerd."

With a wide smile on his face, Richie hugs you tightly and kisses your nose. "If I did anything right in my life, it was falling in love with you."


End file.
